the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Timothy Role
*Renee Role (wife) |affiliation = |marital = Married |birth = Before 2002Timothy's son was born in 2002, so he must have been born before then. |death=2063 |species = Human |gender = Male |height = |eyes = }} Timothy Role (pre-2002-2063) is the husband of Renee Role and the father of Rocken Role. With Timothy's help, his son gained extensive media attention with his 2015 single "Baby Song". During the Second NoHead War, Timothy went into isolation with Renee, but he returned to his job when it was over. In 2063, he died in an accident along with Renee, depressing their son. Biography Early life Timothy Role was born sometime prior to 2002. Eventually, he married Renee Role, and in 2002 they sired a son named Rocken. In time, Timothy realized Rocken's talent and became his first teacher. It is said that Timothy was a violent father when it came to his son's playing. Whenever Rocken played poorly, Timothy would exclaim that it was an embarrassment to the family. These lessons began in 2005 when Rocken was three years old. (This possibly set a record unintentionally.) Timothy and Renee were relatively rich. Role attended a relatively ordinary elementary school in Provo. Growing up, he also learned from Timothy to play the drums, guitar, and trumpet. Renee also taught him to play the accordion. Timothy and Renee both attended their son's graduation ceremony in January 2019. NYC Music In late 2015, Rocken Role discovered NYC Music, and he informed his parents that his friend had promised to help produce and film a song Role had made for fun. Timothy and Renee paid 130 dollars for the video to be produced. The single, “The Baby Song”, written entirely by Role, was released on YouTube and iTunes. The song’s video was uploaded to YouTube in 2014, though it received mostly negative feedback. In response to the YouTube video of “Baby Song”, Role began to receive email death threats, which worried Renee. Timothy, on the other hand, insisted that the comments were subliminal and not worth fussing over. Despite this, the threats were investigated by the police led by Sheriff Bladepoint upon Renee's behest. Not long after the “Mayo” video went viral, the Second NoHead War began, and upon its beginning Timothy Role went into isolation, and insisted that Renee join him. Most of their family did likewise. As the war raged on, they rarely traveled, according to Rocken. His reaction to Rocken's brief mind control by the NoHeads. After the war ended, however, Timothy Role returned to his job. Death In 2063, Timothy died in an accident along with Renee. Despite this event depressing their son, the latter's assistant, Wesley Carrier, was able to comfort him enough for him to continue his musical career, which had indeed been fruitful. Personality and traits Timothy Role was violent, and his son described him as "quite an impatient teacher." Despite this he taught Rocken to be courteously polite to foreigners, indicating he may have been the same way. Timothy gave with no thought of reward. Relationships Family , Timothy's son.]] Timothy Role had an only child named Rocken Role and he loved his son very much. In time, Timothy identified Role’s talent and forced him pursue it since he was three. He helped initiate his music career even before allowing him to register with NYC Music, leading to his exceptional popularity. Timothy's death in 2063 depressed him, to the extent that he almost gave up his career, believing he did not support them enough in adulthood. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:20th century births Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Males Category:Role family Category:American individuals Category:Accidental deaths Category:2063 deaths Category:Heroes Category:Fobbles Category:Fathers Category:Married individuals